


Honey Cake: How Eridan Ampora Met His Online Crush

by orphan_account



Series: Perpetuating Stereotypes: How Sollux Captor Got Fat as Fuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Chubstuck, Fat - Freeform, Homestuffed, Humanstuck, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fattest person in the supermarket was easily the closest to the man of Eridan's dreams.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Perpetuating Stereotypes: How Sollux Captor Got Fat as Fuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658428
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Honey Cake: How Eridan Ampora Met His Online Crush

**Author's Note:**

> warning!! this is fat fetish content. if you don't like fat, then heed with caution. you have been warned.
> 
> i continued this cause i felt like it!!! the saga continues-- does eridan ampora is gay? (and has a fat kink?)

He had a problem. 

A huge, massive, utterly gargantuan problem.

See, Eridan Ampora was attractive- so attractive, that he not so subtly caused girls and boys alike to flock to his sides. A chiseled jawline, perfectly manicured nails, hair that was always styled just so. Even his body type, which boasted the muscle of professional swimmer. Eridan had the body of a Greek statue, and he was perfectly okay with flaunting it around like it was a fancy new piece of jewelry. Any young man his age would be ecstatic at the prospect of many a follower, asking for his head. But, that was the exact problem. He wasn't ecstatic. He didn't enjoy the flock of people who tried to court him, he didn't enjoy the ever constant drag of same person, same person, same person. They all looked the _same_ to him. The same list of shiny hair, skinny physique, down to earth and perfectly nice personalities.

Eridan hated it. Because truly, he was into a different type of person. He would never admit it, of course- he never could. The Ampora family prided themselves in their pristine outer appearances. They always needed to be clean, always needed to be as shiny and new as a top of the line product. They _were_ top of the line products: rich, powerful, and famous. If he even uttered the idea of not being into conventionally attractive people, his father would have his head on a harpoon by dinner time. So he stewed his true feelings, stewed it with his hate and disgust. Even if he had his own thoughts to indulge, he knew that he'd never truly pursue his legitimate romantic endeavors. He was an Ampora, and as his father said- it was the poors who could decide their romantic interests. The rich do not get that privilege.

Eridan was certain his father had some inward feelings of his own. But, he never pressured it.

It was his family that forced him to move in the first place- from his hometown of Aquarius Falls, all the way to Alternia City. His home studies didn't seem to impress the older folk in his family, so it was them that had forced him to pack his bags and search for a new place to stay. Eridan couldn't blame them, he was never the best when it came to education. He only really excelled at History of Wars. 

Settling down in the city wasn't too much trouble. Eridan was quick to find a job in a run down supermarket, some little mom n pop shop that was gracious to let him work there. Getting access to the local community college was no biggie either- and only after two months of work, the Ampora found himself getting attached to the massive city. Hell, he even found himself making _friends_ \- which he had never thought he'd achieve. The constant routine of waking up, going to school, then working far into the night was a good enough distraction from everything else in his life. His constant fears of romantic issues faded from his mind, and as the couple months turned into a good eight months, he had completely shoved away the thought into the dark recesses of his mind. If he was occupied with other things, why should he bother thinking about things that were unimportant?

All of those feelings came flooding back when he saw him.

Eridan had been working evening shift, stuck to the back corners of the market's deli and bakery. The lights barely seemed to work half the time- and the fit and proper man found himself staring at the flickers longer than he did actual work. No one came to this part of the market, not when there was a similar deli near the front of the store. It was the prime space for something horribly ironic to come busting in through the wall, and oh how aggressive did it come busting in.

He heard the wheeze at first. The deep, uncomfortable, guttural wheeze that made Eridan perk. _Was someone having a heart attack?_ Was his first thoughts, concern filling his mind as that wheezing slowly approached. He's never dealt with an emergency, he didn't know how to deal with heart attacks. Was there even a phone in this dirty old corner of the store? The Ampora hoped to any deity that he wouldn't be dealing with an old geezer on his death bed, but that unhealthy huff and puff of breath certainly didn't comfort his thoughts. 

When the source of the grumbles came into view, Eridan nearly had a heart attack himself. Eyes widening, he gazed upon what could only be described as the fattest man in the store- there was no doubting it. He nearly thought he'd feel disgust, feel disgust at the obese physique of the other. But he knew better; and as he watched as he waddled with heavy, plodding steps, Eridan only felt a surge of nervous affection.

He knew who this was.

_Of course_ he knew- Eridan had spent countless hours memorizing every single curve, every single roll and sag of flesh that this man carried. Eridan had thrown money at him with no hesitation multiple times, and Eridan had been through so many sexual fantasies over this guy's picture that he couldn't keep count anymore. Eridan knew Sollux Captor more than he knew himself, and that was something very hard to admit.

Still, he forced a customer service smile. "Hiya! What can i get for you?" He found his voice cracking just a bit too much for him to admit it, and he kicked himself inwardly, cursing in his mind. As he tapped perfectly painted nails on the counter, he lost himself in his thoughts. How did he not know Sollux Captor, fucking _Sollux Captor, the most popular and famous fat guy on Twitch_ lived here? How did he not see this guy parting crowds like the Red Sea? He knew what he looked like more than he knew himself, and even after eight fucking months, he had no idea he lived in Alternia City-

"Uhm." Sollux grunted, and Eridan burst from his frantic thoughts, nearly gasping. The man was giving him a strange stare, one eyebrow raised, a slight hunch in his soft shoulders. "Did you even hear me?" Embarrassment flooded in Eridan's cheeks. How fucking _stupid_ was he?! "Uh, no, sorry, could you repeat that?"

The growl that came from Sollux's throat almost made Eridan twitch. But he contained himself. "I _sthaid-"_ Oh my god, he has a lisp, he has a lisp and he lisps when he's angry, that's so fucking cute, that's so hot, what the fuck. "I wanted one of your honey cakes. Mn, make it two." He raised an arm, the flab of his upper arm sagging as he pointedly lifted two fingers in a chubby peace sign. He wanted honey cakes? God, Eridan was already losing himself inwardly. Eridan busied himself with the cash register, checking to see if they had made any recently. God, he hoped they did, he didn't want to leave that gut empty. 

"You mean a medovik cake, right?" His wavery accent punctured through his sentence like a bee sting, and he paused to cough lightly into his fist. Sollux was quick to respond, rolling his eyes. Irritation leaked through his words. "Yeah, of course. Look, do you guys have it or not?" He huffed, his chubby cheeks rosy, which only made him look cute to the Ampora's eyes. He wanted to just rest his elbows on the counter and stare at the other, drink in every sight and smell he absolutely could, but unfortunately, he had a job.

He distracted himself with a curt nod, already turning to retrieve them. "Of course we do, hold on a moment." He left the obese man standing at the counter with an annoyed expression, disappearing behind a wall. The second he did, he promptly wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, pressing his hands to his temples in a soft groan. If he had to meet the man of his dreams in any capacity, it had to be _now?_ Why couldn't he just of met him at the park or something? Eridan groaned a second time, cursing his job for horrible timing, and opened the industrial fridge with a yank. His suppressed anger and embarrassment made it so he could open the heavy door with a pop. He made sure to collect only the biggest, most fresh honey cakes he could sift through, hoping that next time, he could slather a few more layers of frosting onto them. 

God, his fantasies suck.

Sollux was still standing there when he returned. Seeing him standing there, looking annoyed and irritated, belly hanging out from his sweater and glasses slightly askew, almost made him trip. But he was quick to set down the cakes before he did any falling. "Will this be all?" He squeaked, his flush as deep and red as ever. He could just look at Sollux all day, and he hoped that the other would stay for even just a few more seconds. He hoped it more than anything, hoped it more than any significant decision he had to make in his past. Thankfully, his prayers would be answered. "Uh... not yet, I'll have..." He listed off a gargantuan amount of deli products, almost instantly overwhelming Eridan. And almost instantly turning him on. That was a _lot._

"Oh, how much for each of them?" 

"Hm... two pounds for all of them." Eridan nearly choked.

"...Yes, of course." Eridan stifled another crack in his voice, immediately slipping down to retrieve the goods the other had asked for. At this angle, Eridan could take in Sollux's body much more easily, and he found himself taking as long as he possibly could to stare. It was no question that Sollux was obese- so obese, that standing for so long seemed to exhaust him. His cheeks his puffy and soft, two chins just as soft, if not even softer. Even through his hoodie sagging moobs could be seen, straining the black fabric and causing Sollux's chest to heave. His belly, which was as large and silky as ever, strained even further at the shirt, and a thick roll of pale flab oozed from his hem. It swayed and bobbed with even the slightest motion. His arms were just as thick and soft as his legs, and those skinny jeans looked to be bursting at the seams. Eridan could even see that his pants were completely unbuttoned and unzipped, just so they could fit around all that fat. Eridan found his mind straying to the thought of slowly undressing all those clothes, getting his hands on that plush, creamy thigh of his- and he had to shake it away just as fast as it came. Not now, not now.

Stacking a impressive tower of meats and cheeses onto the counter, Eridan took count of them all. "Will this be all?" He repeated his words, and Sollux finally seemed to look satisfied. He smirked, that same smirk he always gave on his streams, and Eridan let his mind wander yet a second time. "Yeah. Thanks." Sollux replied, and he huffed, leaning forward to take it all in his hands. 

Could he even do that?

"Uh, sir?" Eridan paused, hesitating, not sure whether he should pursue his words. But it caught Sollux's ear, and his heterochromatic eyes turned to stare into Eridan's. Eridan couldn't back down now. "This is an awful lot to carry. Would you like me to carry these for you?"

For a fleeting moment, Sollux's lips curled, and the employee felt terror strike through his heart. He could feel the sudden flare of anger in the other's eyes, feel the offended double take that the other made. But as soon as his eyes burned with rage, they melted. His gaze flicked to Eridan's blush, flicked to the slight shake in his hands, and Sollux's snarl morphed into a smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry." Sollux leaned forward, and Eridan was witness to a massive roll of flab, oozing onto the counter like fresh dollops of cream. Eridan stared. "Are you suggesting I can't do it myself?"

The jig was up, he could feel it. "Oh, of course not, sir!" He tried to grasp at any lasting shred of dignity, tried to pick up the pieces that he'd thrown all over. But the hot rub of his dick against his pants suggested otherwise. "I was just, just thinking that, that-"

"That I'm _fat?"_ Sollux nearly sneered, and Eridan felt like a fish, ripped out of the water by a fishing rod, flopping uselessly on the docks. "That I'm so, unbelievably fat, that I'll just keel over when i pick these up? Were you thinking that, Mr. Eridan?" His gaze caught hold of his name tag, and the mere idea of Sollux saying his name, let alone while talking about his _weight_ nearly sent Eridan into a frenzy.

The other's smirk widened, and he pulled himself from the counter, a smug sense of superiority falling on his expression. "Sure." He spoke as if the little event never even happened. "Why don't you pay for it while you're at it, eh?"

Eridan's heart pounded a mile a minute, nodding his head like an enamored dog. "Yes- Yes!" He stuttered, and he lifted the cakes and treats into his arms, following behind Sollux's deep waddle, managing to catch a glimpse of the other's thick, jiggling rump. As if the hot feeling in his pants couldn't get any worse.

He did end up paying for it, insisting despite Sollux's weird stare and confused shrug. He spent nearly half of his own food for groceries, hoping that his money was going to a good cause- Sollux's gurgling, fat gut. He hoped that he'd eat these on stream. He wasn't excited to see him go, not when he'd been so close to achieving _something-_ but as soon as he'd bagged the last portions of the other's purchase, Sollux spoke. "Why don't you help me put it in my car, while you're at it?"

He knew there was a glint in his tone, something that suggested there'd be something more to it all- and Eridan followed more obediently than he'd follow his father.

The car was quaint, despite its owner. Small and yellow, it reminded Eridan of a bumblebee; fat and simple, running around without a care in the world. The inside was spotless, which confused the Ampora at first. Wasn't his place a pigsty in his streams? He could always see trash piled around him, almost forming a throne of gluttony around the other. But the car was spotless, with only a large soda resting in one of the cup holders. He let Sollux in first, noting the deep sag the car had to do to accommodate for all that added weight.

Sollux huffed when he opened the back door. "Get in the passenger seat, dumbass." A nervous slam of a car door later, and Eridan was sliding into the front seat, clutching the bags with shaking fingers. 

Sollux turned to him, his belly wobbling and shifting thickly, that smirk from before clear on his face. He spoke bluntly. "Feed me."

Eridan spluttered. "F-Feed- Feed you?!"

" _Feed me._ " He repeated, and he shifted himself even further- lifting the hem of his hoodie over his head, pulling it off before tossing it in the back seat. It revealed the full of his belly, divided into two, thick, wobbly rolls. A testament to just how obese he was. It lay in his lap like a massive tub of jelly, and Sollux rubbed his hands over the surface of it. "I saw how you looked in there. I know when people are into me, when that disgust turns to fascination, then admiration." His smirk darkened. "You've got the worst case of it I've ever seen. Thought that maybe, you'd want to feed me." His belly growled, and Sollux sighed. Eridan can almost feel his persona shift, sinking into the mood he'd put on with every single stream. "I'm just so hungry, you know..."

Eridan ripped open a bag faster than he had any right to, pulling out a good stack of cheese, noting how cold to the touch it was. He leaned over the dashboard, not minding how uncomfortable it was, and felt a twitch in his dick when Sollux obediently opened his mouth for the offering. He chewed slowly, biting his way through the large slab of cheese, gulping audibly and even letting himself sigh through his nose at the taste. Seeing this all live, feeling it all in real life, was something Eridan never imagined. He never thought he'd get to feed him, to help his belly grow, and simply seeing it all made him move much faster. 

The rest of the cheese went down without a hitch. Sollux ate without a single complaint, even _teasing_ at points. "Come on, hurry the fuck up, I'm starving!" He accepted every single piece of fatty food without a bat of an eye, rubbing over his massive tummy, wobbling it playfully when he caught Eridan staring. He knew the Ampora was in awe, knew how turned on it all made him, so he took clear advantage of it.

It wasn't long until the cakes remained. Thick, creamy, and certainly fattening, it caught both of their eyes, especially Sollux's. "I've wanted to try these for so long." There was a desperate twitch in his body, his belly softly wobbling as he leaned forward. He pulled one of the cakes close to himself, mouth nearly watering, and he opened up the plastic lid with an audible pop. "This is gonna make me _so_ fat..."

Eridan gulped. "Just more pounds for that belly." 

Sollux flashed a grin, a knowing shift in his eyes. "So, so fat." Sollux ripped a massive handful of cake, shoving it in his mouth. He moaned audibly through the thick, sweet taste. When he swallowed, he spoke with a husky puff. "I'll be so fucking fat I won't be able to walk." Another handful was shoved into his mouth. "All my clothes'll be tailor made." Another handful, another groan of pleasure. "I'll be streaming all day long, all night long, forever and ever and ever. I'll just eat and eat and eat until I can't even move my fingers and toes."

Sollux licked frosting and cake from his fingers, shooting Eridan a husky stare. "I'll get even more indulgent, even more gross and nasty. I'll be living in a basement forever. Cause I'll be too fat to scale the stairs." Each word had Eridan breathing faster, his chest pounding, eyes widening. 

"And I'll need someone to care for me."

Eridan couldn't help but grunt, eyes screwing tight as he reached his climax- nervously, embarrassingly, he felt his come run down his boxers and make his thighs wet, everything slick and warm in his pants. Sollux just grinned, that same knowing look in his eyes. He knew. He knew Eridan was completely into him, knew that Eridan was thoroughly pleasured by the simple act of his eating.

Eridan scooped the last few handfuls of cake, and fed the other slowly. He noticed the full roundness of his belly, and imagined it only getting larger, imagined every fat, bloated, elephantine part of his body expanding and growing fatter with each new meal he eats. He imagined himself being the cause of it, at least just a tiny bit.

Sollux licked from his fingers, almost sensually humming in content as he sucked off honey-flavored frosting. "Mh, honey's always my favorite." 

Half lidded eyes meet Eridan's. There was still one more cake left. "Mind helping me fatten up, Eridan?"

His fingers were already grabbing at the remaining cake.

"Of course, Sollux." 

**Author's Note:**

> part three soon!!!!
> 
> (please give me suggestions i have no idea where to take this)


End file.
